


On Howliday

by entwashian



Category: Magic School Bus
Genre: Gen, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No one ever turned into a werewolf at my old school,” Phoebe said primly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Howliday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonomia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonomia/gifts).



“No one ever turned into a werewolf at my old school,” Phoebe said primly.

“Now, Phoebe, we shouldn’t pass judgment on others,” Ms. Frizzle said.

“Yeah, Arnold wouldn’t have gotten himself bitten on purpose,” Keesha chimed in.

“Besides, if Arnold’s own parents decided it was okay for him to go for a walk alone at midnight during the full moon, I’m sure they made a responsible, educated choice after doing their research,” Wanda added. “Sometimes these things just happen.”

“Um, guys, this really isn’t a good time,” Arnold broke in. He was clutching his left arm with his right hand. His left hand had already transformed into a shaggy paw with dark, curvy claws. “Ms. Frizzle, if you could just give me a slip, I’ll go up to the health office, and the nurse can call my parents to come pick me up.”

“Nonsense,” Ms. Frizzle said. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Arnold, this is all part of a perfectly natural process.”

A ripping sound filled the room as the seams of Arnold’s shirt tore apart.

“That’s not good,” Tim said.

“I wonder if the changes in Arnold’s body are making him any stronger,” Ralphie mused.

“What a stimulating question, Ralphie!” Ms. Frizzle said with delight. “Have you found anything in your books on the subject, Dorothy Ann?”

D.A. slammed shut the volume she had been holding. “Just the usual stuff about silver bullets.”

Arnold made a squeaky noise.

“Sorry, Arnold,” D.A. said.

“Hey, what do you call a werewolf with no legs?” Carlos asked. No one answered. “Whatever you want! He can’t chase you!” Carlos laughed.

“CARLOS!” the rest of the class groaned. Except Wanda, who snickered.

“Actually, that’s pretty funny,” Wanda said. Carlos beamed at her.

“The situation appears to be progressing rapidly,” Tim said. Arnold’s other arm was starting to grow fur, too.

“Excellent observation, Tim!” Ms. Frizzle said.

“Maybe we should tie him to a chair so that no one gets hurt,” Keesha said hesitantly.

“No, that wouldn’t work. He’d just chew through the ropes,” Phoebe said. Everyone turned to look at her, and she blushed. “What? I said no one turned into werewolves at my old school. I didn’t say anything about werefoxes.”

“Don’t worry, children, Liz will keep a close watch over Arnold,” Ms. Frizzle said.

“Why? Where are _we_ going?” Wanda demanded.

“Where do you think?” Keesha said. Both girls turned to look at Arnold.

“It might be dangerous to try to enter Arnold’s body while he’s transforming,” Tim said. “We could get ourselves crushed if his nose or his ear suddenly changes shape.”

“We could go in through the mouth,” Ralphie said. “That doesn’t change shape too much.”

“A thoughtful deduction, class,” Ms. Frizzle said. “The mouth it is!”

“Speaking of mouths,” Carlos said, “what do you call a dentist who cleans a werewolf’s teeth?” He paused for effect. “ **Crazy!** ”

“CARLOS!” the class groaned again.

“Don’t worry, Arnold,” Ms. Frizzle said. “We won’t be gone very long. And Liz will be here to help out if you get into any trouble.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Arnold moaned.

The rest of the class followed Ms. Frizzle out to the bus. Liz perched on top of her desk, staring fixedly at Arnold, who reluctantly returned to his desk.

He watched through the open window as the bus shrank smaller and smaller, until he couldn’t see it any more.

Moments later, he heard a tinny buzzing sound, and felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed, then hiccuped.

“Not again!” Arnold exclaimed. “I knew I shouldn’t have come to school today,” he said sadly, hiccuping again.

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos' jokes adapted from the following sites:  
> http://www.scatty.com/jokes/monster/werewolfjokes.html  
> http://www.1halloween.net/html/jokwolf.html


End file.
